The Siren's song
by Don't-Insult-My-OTP
Summary: A romance between Newt Scamander and a siren he saved and their adventures around the world. Together they travel to New York and around the world. Together they work to write a book and to educate the world about the wizarding world The love story of a Hufflepuff outcast and a broken siren
1. Chapter 1

The curtain had been drawn around her glass cage, the only light was scattered between the bars above her head breaking apart the dirty water. She reached up with a pale hand and the chains around her wrist tightened as her fingers brushed to the top of the bars a foot above her head,

The Siren's blonde hair flowed around her and obscured her beautiful too-thin face and she glanced down at her own cramped body. Scales stretched down her chest to her waist and spread until they became a long delicate tail.

Several meters of dull scales and weakened skin with scars stretching across the length of her once elegant tail that had been folded around her in an attempt to fit into the too-small prison.

Her pale skin was scarred and ripped, white lines spread across her back that disfigured the delicate beginnings of scales that spread down her sides. A black muzzle had been strapped across the lower part of her face, locking her jaw shut.

She waited in the dark; a faint nose could be heard but was muffled by the water. Someone approached, their silhouette just visible and the curtain was thrown back with a flourish to reveal a man with a freckled face and tousled hair, he had a kind face but his eyes where frozen with rage.

He pulled out a wand and slashed it through the air and the manacles fell from her wrists and the glass shattered. The Siren fell to the floor in a flood of water to slip to the feet of the man in a blue coat. The scales slipped from her body pooling on the floor and the tail fell away to reveal long pale legs. Her long hair fell past her waist and stuck to her shivering body as she lay naked at his feet.

"You're going to be fine, My name is Newt Scamander," he pulled off the blue overcoat and wrapped it awkwardly around her shoulders. He wasn't used to people as he tended to annoy them, he fumbled awkwardly around the naked beauty

He knelt before her and a freckled hand reached out around her neck to unbuckle the muzzle, it fell to the floor with a thud. She gasped a breathe, her eyes wide in shock as her mouth was freed.

A Siren's most dangerous asset

"Thana, My name is Thana," Newt nodded and helped her stand on weak legs, shaky like a new born fawn. She clutched at his shoulder as they walked back through the circus and she pulled the coat tight around her body weakly.

Footsteps could be heard as wizards ran towards them, Newt moved to pull out his own but Thana stopped him gently with a delicate hand. She shook her head

"Cover your ears," she whispered her voice hoarse from lack of use.

She smiled, her crystal blue eyes glowing with hate and anger as she opened her mouth. The wicked grin exposed the vicious elongated canines. Her scream cleaved the earth in two; the men that had come running around the corner wands held tightly didn't have time to cry out as they fell to the floor. Blood pooled around their heads as she let them fall to the floor

Thana began to sway against his shoulder, the effort of the scream crashed down on her like a wave. Thana was vaguely aware of hands beneath her legs as Newt lifted her with ease to rest against his chest.

Thana woke up wrapped in warm sheets, the blue coat had fallen away leaving her bare against the soft linen. She glanced around the room; it seemed to be a shed that had been transformed into a living space. Shelves lines the wall,stacks of books and quills, forgotten pieces of parchment and various glass vials.

Beside her someone had placed a white shirt and a pare of men's trousers, she pulled them on quickly, unwilling to see the scars across her legs or around her wrists. Thana smiled to herself, she was free.

she hadn't seen anything other then the glass cage and awed faces for years, staring at her through the glass. The shirt fell to her knees and the trousers wouldn't stay up around her small waist, she clutched them as she ventured outside the shed. she saw the boy that she had met, talking to something in his hand

Newt Scamander was talking to a small green stick, or what seemed to be a stick except it had eyes and a frowning mouth.

"Listen to mummy, they wont bully you- it will be fine," it stuck out its tongue and Thana couldn't stop the giggle that fell from her pale lips. Newt turned and smiled to see the thin girl dressed in his clothes.

"Bowtruckle, difficult to deal with at times," he indicated the little green twig that clung to his hand, he continued

"So you're a Siren then? I've never met one before but I have read about them." He walked around the enclosure, various animals scuffled along the floor and glowing creatures buzzed around her head.

"Beautiful creatures that lure men to their deaths," he said nonchalantly over his shoulder,

"So why did you save me? you said it yourself; all we do is kill," He turned to look at her once more, no judgement in his eyes

"You needed help," he said simply and Thana, despite herself, felt a great rush of affection for Newt. She felt safe with him, there was a strange security around the man who kept so many strange and wonderful creatures.

"You can stay you know, help with my creatures." Newt smiled again, Thana watched him. she had no where to go and her tail- God her tail. she wouldn't be able to swim, she had nothing

"Please," she whispered, her ocean eyes pleading. He just nodded and handed her a pail filled with pellets

"Throw a few of those to the fwoopers, the brightly coloured birds over there,"


	2. Chapter 2

Thana clutched the rails of the ship as she watched the waves lap against the side, the dark ocean swirling and spraying white foam. The scent of the sea sharp in her nose and the wind harsh against her pale cheeks. She could hear the crashing waves and smell the sea salt, the ocean called to her, singing a song that had been sung since the dawn of time. She could remember the feeling of the cool water against her scales and skin as her tail pushed her effortlessly against the current.

Every fiber of her body pulled at her, a crackling desire to swim. she could hear Newt whispering to his creatures in the trunk, she sensed him approaching before she heard him, standing beside her and looking out across the water

"I miss the ocean," Thana murmured, not looking at him. He stood awkwardly at her side, shuffling his feet.

"Yes," Newt nodded, she laughed at how awkward he was sometimes. So unsure of himself and social situations. She reached out idly and grabbed his hand. He had been helping her to swim longer distances with her ripped tail, she would probably never make it back to the freedom of open waters. The currents would crush her and kill her, she wouldn't survive. She also didn't think that she could abandon Newt, not after six years of travelling together and being completely inseparable

"Soon we can set Frank free to the wilds of Arizona," she nudged him with her elbow, smiling enough to flash the elongated canines. Beautifully dangerous. He smiled,

"We haven't been to New York before," Thana watched as the ship drew closer to the shore, an excited buzz ignited in her chest

"They have rather backwards laws on Magical creatures," Newt mused, his hand still in hers as they exited the ship. Thana could feel the eyes of the custom officers on her as she walked past, keeping close to Newt. One hand clutched Newts whilst the other held her own bag. It was almost empty except for a few clothes, they couldn't both enter the country with only one small trunk between them.

Newt had also given her a muggle proof passport so she could accompany him without having to sit in the case and wait.

"P-Passport please Miss," she handed it over, she didn't like or trust other people. Humans had hurt her and imprisoned her in a cage and she hated them for it. Her blood cried for their deaths,

He took a long time examining her, his eyes rolling across the hourglass figure beneath the jacket as if she was bare before him. it made her sick, to be examined like a specimen in a jar. Newt felt her panic from his own station, glancing up and ignoring the question the man had just asked. Thana nodded,

"I'm fine," she mouthed, he turned back to the man and flipped shut the clasp on the case. They continued to talk for a second and Newt brought up the case for inspection. Thana tried not to stiffen as they opened the case. She waited for the moment that they realised it was magic case containing a magical menagerie.

The man just nodded and Newt strolled past, clutching the case.

"How did you-?" she stared at the case

"Magic," he shrugged and they continued to walk through the streets of New York. The roads where alive with cars and crowds, a group had formed around the steps of what seemed to be a bank and a woman stood before them. She yelled about magic and pollution and the sparkle of mans invention. He knocked into a woman dressed in a grey suit, mustard smeared her upper lip as she pulled up the collar of her coat.

"So sorry," he murmured and weaved through the crowd, Thana followed him to the front of the crowd.

Newt placed the case at his feet and watched with vague interest, a man pushed through the crowds. He was large and a sheen of sweat coated his face as he tried to move past, he tripped and fell with a loud thud to the floor.

"So sorry...my case..."he trailed off weakly, clutching the brown trunk close

"You friend, What drew you to out meeting today?" Newt looked around, "Are you a seeker? a seeker after truth?" Newt glanced around, looking for something

then she spotted it

The small black creature with an elongated snout and sneaky paws. it leaned around a pillar swiping at a hat filled with change.

"Oh no..." she took off at a brisk walk, jogging up the stairs and into the bank. Her enhanced earring spiked, listening for the tell tale scuffle of paws and the clanging of metal. She spotted it scurrying off through the crowds, swiping at everything it saw. Thana jogged after it, her heels echoing along the floor.

"Come here you pest," she muttered, If only she could use a wand and summon the crazy thieving animal. A few seconds later she saw Newt enter the bank, he scanned the crowds and a clerk approached him

"Can I help you sir?" he said stiffly,

"No thank you," he looked around, eyes on the floor "I was just waiting," he scooted off, taking a seat by the man he tripped up.

Thana continued to look for the little creature, she saw it stealing the buckles off a lady's shoes and she jogged to the spot. She watched it scuttle away, swiping a woman's watch and then clambering into another's purse.

It dived to the floor and scuttled away beneath a seat, Thana in hot pursuit. Newt dived into the crowd,

they ran into each other,

"Elevator," he said, as the muggle across the room called to him clutching an occamy egg

"Hey Mr English guy! I think your egg is hatching," he raised his wand and the muggle flew at them, as he collided the familiar feeling of being squeezed through a tube clutched at her as they apperated into a stair well.

Thana watched as Newt took the egg as the small baby hatched and the blue head pocked threw the silver shell, The muggle stared in shock . Newt just walked away, wand in his mouth again without any explanation. The muggle stared at him,

"He does that," she said, patting his shoulder lightly before following the wizard down the stairs. The muggle raced to follow them

"Hello?" he murmured, Newt was kneeling over the case talking to the creatures within

"Everyone settle down, Dougal don't make me come down there," he warned although it was more of an empty threat. Pickett was clambering up the side of his jacket and Thana turned to look at the giant vault that stood before them. A pair of tiny clawed feet could be seen scuttling through.

"Newt, the niffler," he glanced up to see the little creature vanishing within.

"Absolutely not," he raised his wand, oblivious to the muggle in shock "Alohamora," the door began to spin and the locks clicked as it swung open

"So you're going to steal the money, huh." A man with a very straight back said from behind, all three spun around to see him set off the alarm

"Petrificus totatus," the man's skin shimmered for a second as if coated in a layer of ice before he fell to the floor,

"Probably can't tell the difference," Thana, despite the current situation giggled as his arms tightened at his side as he hit the floor, Newt smiled

"Mr Bingley," the muggle made to move towards the bank manager. Newt and Thana entered the vault to see the Niffler attempting to stuff a golden block into his already overflowing pouch. Thana laughed at the little creature, Newt gave him a look of resignation

"Really?" he stepped forwards, grabbing it before it could run he flipped it upside down. jewels and coins fell to the floor. An impossible amount for the small body to contain. Flocks of men came running down, dressed in grey uniforms and carrying guns

"Newt..." he swarmed forwards, grabbing Thana, the muggle and the case all at the same time and dissapperated. When they reappeared they were outside, by the side of the bank. Much to Thana's amusement Newt proceeded to scold the little thief as he stuffed him back into the case. The Muggle was shaking, leaning against the wall for security and he looked as if he might vomit.

"Awfully sorry about that," Newt stood and straightened the panicking man's jacket, Thana smiled

"Now unfortunately, you have seen far too much, so if you wouldn't mind if you just stand there, This will be over in a jiffy," he turned to get his wand, the man nodded and then dived at the case. He whirled it threw the air and straight into pain blossomed across the side of her jaw, her lips stung and her forehead pounded

Newt caught her and proceeded to scan her face for injury, her lip was cut and would probably swell and her jaw may have been slightly bruised. His thumb outlined her lip carefully, taking it in.

"Sorry Thana... I didn't- I can fix it just-," Thana shushed him

"Never mind that now, we lost the muggle. What do we do?" Newt glanced around,

"Bugger," he grabbed her arm and pulled her to the wall, hiding from the woman who was walking towards them. He grabbed his case and her hand and they began to walk away. Avoiding the woman's eyes as they went then Newt's grip tightened, the air closed in on them and the suffocating feeling enveloped them as they disapperated.


	3. Chapter 3

They aperated into a side alley, the woman in grey shoving them unceremoniously into a corner. Thana hissed, teeth bared as she pushed them against the brick. She took a small step in front of Newt who just looked flummoxed at the sudden change of location.

"Who are you?" she asked in a strong American accent, she stared at them waiting for an answer

"I'm sorry," Newt ever the English gentleman replied as he clutched his case to him

"Who are you?" The women repeated, sounding almost angry with them

"Newt Scamander and you are?" she glared at the case in hands as if it held a bomb, she glanced at Thana too.

"What's that thing in your case?"

"Its our Niffler," Thana replied coolly not trusting the strange witch in the grey suit, she couldn't exactly hurt them but she didn't like the way she was looking at Newt. she acted as if he was a crazy lunatic as she looked between the him and Thana,

"A what?"

"Sorry you've got something on your-," Newt indicated the mustard that was still smeared across her upper lip from where he had knocked her.

She ignored him

"Why in the name of Deliverance day did you let that thing lose?"

"We didn't mean to, he's incorrigible. See anything shiny he's all over the place," Newt smiled fondly, despite the current predicament Newt was very fond of the little creature. As was Thana who was still flat out staring at the women, Dark blue eyes like chips of ice

"You could not have chosen a worse time to let that creature lose, we have a situation here!" she nodded wildly in the direction of the street where the Second Salemers where still having their meeting.

Newt watched her, unsure what to say as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small wallet.

"I'm taking you in,"

"Wha- taking us in where?" the wallet snapped open to reveal an identification card for Porpentina Goldstein. Thana clearly recognised the stamp across the top

"Magical congress of the United States of America," she folded it and tucked it back into her coat. Thana smiled slightly, Porpentina? No wonder she hadn't told them her name

"So you work for MACUSA?" he said, still looking confused. his eyes flicked quickly to Thana, America did not have the most amicable relations with magical creatures, especially not Sirens.

"What are you some kind of investigator?" Thana hissed, her teeth still bared and Newt reached out quickly, brushing the back of her hand that was clenched behind the fabric of her coat

Porpentina nodded quickly but it wasn't entirely convincing

"At least tell me you took care of the No-Maj?" Newt stared at her

"The what?"

"The No-Maj, no magic!" she said wildly, her hands flying her eyes almost crazy "The non-wizard!" He gave her a lopsided smile as he finally understood what she was talking about

"Oh- sorry we call them muggles,"

"You obliviated him right? the No-Maj with the case," Newt's silence was answer enough, as was his side glance to the bruise that was blossoming across Thana's jaw. Porpentina looked between them

"That's a section 3A Mr Scamander and miss-?" she looked at Thana expectantly who just stared at her, her lips sealed and her brows raised, a silent challenge written across her face

"Thana," he supplied and she glared at him,

"I'm taking you in,"

"You said that earlier," she snarled, not willing to be taken anywhere. Porpentina just grabbed her and they vanished into the suffocation swirl of colours and darkness

They reappeared outside a tall building, intricately designed and made of white stone. One hand grasped her shoulder and the other dragged along Newt.

"Sorry but we do have things to do actually," she snorted at him and Thana's blood boiled with anger

"Well you'll have to rearrange them," she continued to drag them down the street, Thana pulled her arm free and walked alongside, she snarled so viciously that Porpentina did not attempt to grab her again but instead let her walk beside them.

"What are you two doing in New York anyway?" Her tone suggested that she was not impressed by their visit.

"We came to buy a birthday present," Porpentina made a comment that Thana ignored but instead decided to glance around her and taking in the streets and the magnificent building, Newt was talking about an appaloosa puffskins and she smiled

"I got a section 3A," she said to the doorman who nodded,

"Hey," she barked as if they where her dogs and Thana, barked at her mockingly as if she was a dog as her eyes blazed with rage, "By the way we don't allow the breeding of magical creatures in New York we shut down that guy a year ago," She led them through to a large chamber and up a staircase that lead to a raised platform beneath a clock.

Various phrases outlined the clock faces and statues of Gold eagles where perched around the base. Beautiful gold detailing and large windows covered the walls and various doorways. a house elf was polishing a wand, Thana looked up with awe. Newt was grinning at the ceiling, his eyes wide. she led them to an elevator

"Hey Goldstein," a house elf barked from inside, he sneered at them unpleasantly and Thana fought back against her own snarl.

"Hey Red, Major investigation department," the house elf cut her off

"I thought you was-," she repeated her request quickly,

"I got a section 3A," Newt glanced at her and Thana sniggered, major investigator huh? then why did the elf look so confused? Newt glanced around,

The elevator began to sink in silence, the only sound was the whirl of machines. They emerged several floors below. The atmosphere here was more sullen and dark. Aurors glanced in their direction as they walked by, looking curiously at Porpetina

"Could mean exposure, this could mean war," a female voice said, a meeting of people where huddled around a desk, they looked at them over various shelves as they entered.

Porpetina approached cautiously, the woman who had been speaking glared at her imperiously

"I made your position here quite clear Miss Goldstein,"

"Yes Madame President but I-," she was cut off

"You are no longer an Auror," the president said, she had beautiful warm skin and blonde curls framed her cheeks beneath the wrap around her head.

"No Madame President but I-,"

"This office is currently concerned with major incidents, get out," she turned away, one man with dark hair in a suit watched them leave almost regretfully

"Yes mam," she hauled them away and back to an elevator which took them down to almost the bottom floor. It was crowded with desks and type writers that where working buy themselves, paper mice scurried across the table tops as she led them to a desk.

"So you two got your wand permits? all foreigners have to have them in New York," she walked around the other side of the desk, it was strewn with papers and notes, various permits lay scattered haphazardly across the small surface and Thana felt a very small twinge of sympathy for the ex-auror however the other greater part of her was laughing at her situation.

"I made a postal application weeks ago," Newt had to stoop beneath a sign to be avoid being hit across the face,

"And you two where just in Equatorial New Guinea?"

"We just spent a year in the field, I am writing a book on magical creatures and Thana is illustrating it for me," Porpentina stared at them,

"Like an extermination guide?" Newt shook his head and Thana gave a low growl, her eyes snapping to the witch behind the desk.

"No, a book to try and teach the wizarding world about why you should be protecting them, not killing them in their hundreds," She snarled back with her teeth bared, her canines glittered in the low light

"I take it that you are not a witch," Thana's smile was so feral and savage that no one could mistake her for a human.

"Hardly," Porpentina looked at her and opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by a mans voice.

"Goldstein? Goldstein!" a small man bustled into the room, dark eyes wild as if on the hunt. Porpentina dived under the desk. "Where is she? Goldstein! Goldstein?" she appeared slowly from beneath the desk, her short dark hair hid her face slightly as she avoided his glare

"Did you just but in on the investigative team again?" he knew that she had, Thana could tell by the condescending tone. "Where have you been?"

"What?" he rounded on Thana and Newt looking at them properly for the first time. his eyes lingered on Thana for a few seconds too long to be proper. She stiffened and Newt slid slightly closer to her.

"Where did she pick you two up?"

"Us? Ugh..." Porpentina shook her head slightly, her eyes pleading and Newt went silent. glancing quickly to the floor, he turned back to the woman

"Have you been tracking the Second Salemers again?" he demanded,

"Of course not sir," footsteps approached in the distance to reveal the man who had watched them leave. He wore an expensive blank suit with white detailing,

"Afternoon Mr Graves sir," the man said imperiously

"Afternoon... ugh?" Graves fumbled for man name before forgetting about him completely and looking to Porpentina,

"Afternoon Mr Graves sir, This is Mr Scamander and Miss Thana his companion. They have a crazy creature in that case and it broke out and caused mayhem in a bank," she finished weakly as she handed him the case. Graves barely looked at them as he took it

"Let's see the little guy," Thana was keeping her mouth shut, hiding the fangs and kept her beautiful head lowered to the ground.

they threw the case onto the desk and flipped the thing open and Newt grabbed Thana's hand his eyes wide and a muscle in his jaw feathered with 's sharp nose smelt something she had not expected, it was warm and had the soft smell of baking and a tint of orange. Pastry?

Newt and Thana surged forwards to see inside the case, expecting the ladder that lead down to the enclosures

Instead the case was filled with various pastries,

"Tina," Graves turned to look at her, he shook his head and walked away. Newt and Thana looked at each other, panic clear in his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Tina once again escorted them down the street; she dragged Newt by the arm but hadn't tried to reclaim Thana's after she had snarled so viciously she had gone pale. She carried the case of the Baker in one hand as they walked,

"I can't believe you didn't obliviate that man! If there is an inquiry I'm finished!" she barked at them, yelling as they walked down the street. She wouldn't be quiet about one mistake, not to mention the fact that it was their case, their creatures and their lives on the line.

"I'm sorry but why would you be finished? it's our-," she cut him off halfway through his sentence and once again Thana bit her lip to keep from growling at her, her blood began to boil with rage.

"I'm not supposed to go near the second Salemers!" she scowled darkly as she tugged at his sleeve, how that was their problem Thana didn't know but she resisted saying anything mostly because Newt didn't approve of her brutal tongue.

A large blue insect flew past her face and up above them, Tina turned to stare at the Billywig that hovered and Newt pulled her away,

"What was that?" Newt shook his head

"Moth," he answered abruptly

"Big moth," she nodded, grinning slightly, trying to hide the points of her teeth from the public, they probably wouldn't appreciate it. Tina shook her head and continued to drag them towards a crowd of people. A woman was yelling at a police officer, about gas and destruction of a building

They slipped right into the middle and Newt raised his wand slightly

"I'm telling you it was a giant-," he stumbled over his words, "Hippopotamus," he finished lamely before joining in with the shouts of the crowd.

"Yeah! Gas!"

Tina looked up to the sky to see the blue Billywig again, she focused on the flying creature and Newt took the opportunity to grab Thana's hand and drag her into the ruined building. They jogged up the wooden stairs towards one of the wooden buildings, Thana could smell blood.

They jogged into the room to see the baker slumped against the dresser, his skin was pale and glossy with sweat and he looked as if he may be sick. The room was bare and poorly furnished, even in the shattered state. She crouched in front of the man, pressing a hand against his sweaty forehead.

His eyes opened weakly,

"Are you an angel?" He murmured, his eyes were out of focus but despite his woozy state, she giggled.

"Sorry, not an angel," she tilted his head to the side, he had been bitten by a murtlap by the look of it, they weren't usually serious but he looked very sick. Newt had repaired the room with a few flicks of his wand, the bricks rising and slotting back into place. He was perched on the bed, the case in his lap as he locked it closed again. They exchanged a look.

Tina came running in, flapping in a whirl of grey and dark hair. She swarmed to the muggle and almost pushed her out of the way,

"Mr Scamander! Miss Thana!" she screamed and then looked at the case, "It was open?"

"Just a smidge," Newt smiled sheepishly,

"That crazy Niffler thing on the loose again?" Thana glowered at her

"Not as crazy as the woman who runs around covered in mustard," Thana whispered angrily and Tina blushed scarlet and Newt gave Thana a look that was far too familiar

"He might be..."

"Then look for him!" she whirled around the room, flustered and panicked. Then she saw the bleeding and sickly muggle.

"He's hurt! He's bleeding! Wake up Mr No-Maj!" she shook him slightly and he just groaned. Newt and Thana made to leave when they heard a scream. Tina was clutching a Murtlap as if he was a bomb; he was ratty and skin-like and covered in little tentacles. Thana didn't feel like helping her, It tried to claw and bite at her and she threw it across the room.

Newt picked it up with ease by the tale and began to stuff it back into the case.

"Mercy Lewis! What is that?" She screamed, eyeing the furless creature.

"Nothing to worry about," Newt said as he stuffed it into the case,

"Just a harmless murtlap," Thana smiled wickedly, the muggle slowly regained conscious

"What else have you got in that case?" before either Newt or Thana replied, the muggle was looking at Newt

"You..."

"Hello," he smiled friendly, always so kind and friendly and her heart swelled slightly at his antics.

"Easy Mr-?"

"Kowalski...Jacob," he murmured, Tina shook his hand and attempted to pull him to his feet. Newt raised his wand, presumably to obliviate him. Tina lunged across the muggle, shielding him from Newt as if he was going to kill him. She screamed,

"You can't obliviate him; we need him as a witness!" She yelled as if it was obvious,

"Well aren't you just the queen of contrary," Thana hummed, leaning leisurely against the doorframe. Newt lowered his wand and frowned in confusion

"I'm sorry? You just yelled at me the length of New York for not doing it in the first place,"

"He's hurt! He looks ill," She flustered and turned to examine the puncture marks up his neck.

"A little murtlap bite won't kill him," she said, eyeing the red on his neck. He grumbled and turned over, clearly in pain. He did look very sickly,

"Although this is a slightly more serious reaction then I've seen," he frowned again, watching the man curl in on himself. "But if it was really serious he would have..." Tina cut him off, glaring at him.

"He would have what?" she demanded, almost stamping her foot at him

"Well the first symptom would be flames out of his anus," Thana snickered at Newt's awkward look, Tina whirled on the muggle and he just looked at them wide eyed.

"We can keep him if you like..." Newt said, but yet again she cut him off with her flapping and caterwauling.

"Keep him? We don't keep them!" she looked between the two of them as if they were both insane, "Do you two know anything about the magical community of America?" Thana stiffened, her shoulders tensing with anger as she attempted to look down on Newt.

"Oh we do... we know about your twisted policies and backwards laws regarding magical creatures. I know all about your massacre on the sirens several decades ago, how you hunted my kind and filed down are fangs and ripped away our voices out of fear! I remember, not to mention your relationships with muggles." Thana was snarling, her eyes flashing to reveal the sea princess beneath her flawless flesh.

Newt reached out to clutch her shoulder, to keep her from lunging at Tina. Her teeth where bared into fangs and her nails where sharpening to become claws, wicked deadly claws designed to rip out the hearts of men

"You can't befriend them, you can't marry them because you are all too closed minded," she was hissing and ready to lunge at the witch. Tina had pulled out her wand and was clutching it with a death grip. She indicated the sweating muggle who had collapsed in the corner.

"Well who is going to marry him?" Jacob grumbled, Thana arched a perfect brow

"Shallow and stupid? No wonder you are no longer an Auror," Tina blushed crimson, looking furious

"Coming from a siren?" Thana snarled, Newt was looking flustered and his hand curved around her waist.

"Be scared little witch," she hissed, taking a step towards her

"Breathe," Newt whispered, over her shoulder

"You're all coming with me-" she was cut off by Thana's laugh

"Try it," Newt stooped forwards and was helping up the muggle, he was very short against Newt's long stature and looked inaudibly plump. He was glistening with sweat and murmuring to himself

"I-I never went to the bank, this isn't real. This is all just a nightmare right?" Newt glanced at Thana, who rolled her eyes but threw Jacobs arm over her shoulders. Helping him stand,

"For the both of us, Mr Kowalski," she grabbed them and they vanished in a whirlwind of black.


	5. Chapter 5

Thana and Newt supported the sickly Muggle down the street, he swayed on his weak legs against them and he was in danger of collapsing against them. Tina hurried ahead of them, trotting on low heels down the unfamiliar street. Thana hissed at the strain of supporting Mr Kowalski,

"How much further?" she snarled softly, struggling with his weight against her petite frame. Tina turned to look over her shoulder at them,

"Just here," she said and stopped before a building, "Okay but before we go in...I am not supposed to have men on the premises," she said, glancing between Mr Kowalski and Newt

"In that case, Mr Kowalski, Thana and I can seek alternative accommodation..." she cut him off, shaking her head grabbing the sleeve of his blue coat. She pulled him up into the small building and up a wooden staircase. They walked carefully and Thana's steps became completely silent, as a Siren she was a perfect killer, every inch of her designed to be brutal and that included the ability to lose all scent and become completely silent.

"That you Tina?" a woman asked, thickly accented.. Newt stiffened and motioned for Jacob to be silent.

"Yes Mrs Esposito," Tina replied,

"Are you alone?" Thana's heart raced in her chest, she held in a deep breathe

"Always alone Mrs Esposito," she added darkly, she sounded almost sad as they continued to walk up the stairs. Thana felt a rush of sadness for her. The door swung open and they all crowded in to the apartment. Around the room various objects where carrying out chores by themselves, Thana smiled at the magic and her eyes briefly met Newts across the room. He gave her a soft lopsided grin; she was always so surprised by magic.

She had grown up in a glass cage; even now magic was a mystery to her

"Teenie? You brought friends home," a woman they hadn't noticed was watching from a door way, she wore nothing but a pink slip of silk and Newt blushed instantly. Jacob gaped at the beautiful girl and her softly curled golden locks.

"We aren't friends," Thana muttered darkly and Newt nudged her, a soft chastisement and a reminder to be play nicely.

"Gentlemen...and Lady- this is my sister. Want to put something on Queenie?" what was with these people's names? Although she did travel with a wizard called 'Newt' so who was she to really judge?

Tina moved around, tidying up the small apartment as Queenie slipped on a dark blue dress made of the softest velvet. It was Queenie who spoke first

"So who are they?" she asks, taking in the scruffy hair and tattered clothes of Newt, the sweating countenance of Mr Kowalski and finally the ethereal beauty of Thana.

"Mr Scamander and his travelling companion Thana, they have committed a serious infraction of the statute of secrecy-," Queenie lot up brightly,

"They're criminals?" she grinned at the thought of harbouring a potentially dangerous couple,

"Uh huh," Tina began to untie her shoes, "And that's Mr Kowalski, he's a No-Maj," He raised a hand to wave, still star struck by Queenie, It was an odd thing. He fawned over her, drawling at her feet and yet he had barley admired the beauty of Thana.

"A no-Maj?" she squealed, delighted "Teenie? What are you up to?"

"He's sick, it's a long story. Mr Scamander and Thana have lost something that I am going to help them find," She was cut off by Mr Kowalski stumbling and swaying on the spot, almost collapsing to the floor. Queenie leapt into action, fingering her wand and watching the muggle with wide blue eyes.

He collapsed onto the sofa behind him

"Oh you need to sit down honey," she rushes forwards, "Hey- He hasn't eaten anything all day." She trotted forwards, concerned and easily falling into the role of nurse with an ease that Thana couldn't help but admire

"And...that's rough, he didn't get the money that he wanted for his bakery," she lit up against instantly "You bake Honey?" He grumbled his ascent, raising a hand weakly

"I love to cook!" she grinned,

"You're a Legillimens," Newt exclaimed, Thana perked up instantly. He had explained to her once, the ability to hear someone's thoughts, she had loved the idea but it had also scared her

"Um Yeah, but I always have trouble with you're kind, Brits, It's the accent" she then looked to Thana, "And I can't hear your thoughts at all,"

"Because I'm not human," she said flatly, her fangs glittered slightly

"You know how to read minds?" he pointed weakly at his own temple, she nodded

"Aw don't worry honey, most guys think what you was thinking, first time they see me," She shrugged innocently, she tapped his leg with the tip of her wand, still smiling

"Now, you need food," she scurried off to the kitchen, dancing slightly. Thana turned to see Newt peaking between the soft lace of the curtain and Thana reached out a hand to brush his shoulder

"We'll find them Newt, I promise," she whispered, giving his shoulder a delicate squeeze. He smiled at her but worry still clouded his eyes. He nudged her and nodded towards the kitchen so she could watch bowls and plated drift down from the cupboards as food began to cook in the open air. She gaped slightly and he grinned at her.

"Hey Mr Scamander?" Queenie asked, "You prefer Pie or strudel?" Tina eyed them from the kitchen

"You prefer strudel don't you honey?" Mr Kowalski nodded as he tucked a napkin into his collar and grinned around at the magic.

"Strudel it is," food began to set itself at the table and the candles ignited,

"Well come on Mr Scamander, We aren't going to poison you," Tina smiled at them and newt edged forwards to take a seat and Thana took the chair beside him.

"Do you eat honey?" Queenie questioned, eyeing the fangs again and taking her own seat across from the muggle. Thana smiled a rarely innocent smile void of malice. A smile usually reserved for Newt and his antics.

"Yes, I eat." She grinned and began to pick at the potatoes

Queenie kept the conversation going most of the time, just talking and listening to Mr Kowalski's responses before he could say him.

"The Job ain't that glamourous, I spend most the time making coffee, unjinxing the John...Tina's the career girl," she smiled fondly at her sister before continuing

"Nah, we're orphans. Ma and Pa died of Dragon pox whilst we where kids, oh...You're sweet but we got each other," they continued to talk and flirt much to Thana's amusement. She watched Newt and heard the click of the case again and motioned for him to close it.

"You need to get that fixed," she murmured softly, smiling at him. He nodded in agreement,

"First job when we get back to England," he reassured gently

"Oh you slay me," Queenie declared smiling at the muggle, they continued to talk only stopping when Queenie scowled at her sister

"I am not flirting," Thana smiled down at her plate

"Whatever you say..." she grinned down at her plate and Newt nudged her with his knee under the table, smiling slightly

"He's going to have to be Obliviated," Jacob paled, dabbing his sweaty face with his green napkin.

"Oh hey, you ok honey?" Newt stood up quickly, tucking in his chair

"Miss Goldstein, I think Mr Kowalski could do with an early night and we will have to be up early to find my Niffler and Thana isn't great when she doesn't sleep," Thana hissed at him but it was playful

"What's a niffler?" Queenie frowned, turning to look at her sister who just murmured quietly,

"Don't ask," Tina showed her to the sofa where a bed had been made up of pillows and mismatched blankets as Newt and Mr Kowalski where shown to their own room. Queenie placed a hot mug of cocoa beside her with a smile and she grinned over her shoulder into the room where the men where.

Thana settled into the nest of pillows and listened into the room across from her where Newt was. She knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't be going to bed without venturing into the case. She waited for the tell-tale clicks and flourish of the blue coat.

She heard Mr Kowalski bark in shock and grinned against the pillow before venturing into the room with feline quiet. She had to fight back her giggle at the sight of Mr Kowalski stuck in the case, his plump stomach restricting him from slipping in, She shoved his shoulders roughly and he fell into the case with a cry.

Thana followed him in to the small shack; Newt was picking at various plants and extracting the glowing blue venom from swooping evil. Thana grabbed a pail and moved away to feed the sea creatures that floated in their own bubbles of water. She threw chunks of raw meat to them, vaguely aware of Mr Kowalski and Newt walking through the enclosures.

Thana was quick to notice that her two favourites where gone; Dougal the demiguise and the Niffler. She adored the fluffy little creatures; the niffler would often leave her little gifts of diamond rings and silver tiaras and necklaces.

Her own enclosure rested not too far away, a lake that stretched quite far and was sunk deep into the land. Beside it was a shed filled with her little possessions that she had gathered over the years. The water sang in her blood again,

She walked over to join Newt who was fawning over the thunderbird christened 'Frank', only Newt, she thought with a smile, would name a dangerous creature with the ability to wreak havoc across the skies something like Frank.

Mr Kowalski noticed her smiling countenance as she watched Newt cuddle the beast, she turned to see his knowing look and blushed.

Newt showed him the beautiful world he had created in his case, the Graphorns, the Fwoopers and the Mooncalves, all of them. He watched them with wide eyes, taking in every extraordinary detail

"What do you think Mr Kowalski?" he was gaping around at the magic,

"I think it's amazing, call me Jacob Thana. So what...Um, What are..." he began to hum and question, obviously trying not to insult her. She let him dance around the subject for a bit before she put him out of his misery. It was enjoyable but Newt probably wouldn't be pleased

"What am I? I'm a siren," He stared at her blankly for a second,

"I am a cross between a mermaid and a Veela, we tend to live underwater but I was captured as a child by hunters, Newt freed me and we have travelled together ever since," she thought for a second before pulling him into one of Newt's sheds. She flicked through the papers on his desk before handing him a piece of paper.

"Here, this is Newts explanation on a Siren, it's easier to understand that way," she smiled and showed it to him

 _A siren is a semi-human magical being that takes the form of a beautiful woman but have a long tale similar to that of a fish that starts from the waist. They can live for an eternity in the ocean however if they decide to live on land and take their human forms they are bound to live a human lifespan._

 _Their arsenal includes a beautiful singing voice that they use to lure their pray, once they are close enough they can grow claws and they have elongated canines and tend to rip apart the unfortunate target._

 _Their voices also include a cry that is capable of knocking unconscious or killing their victim._

 _They are a cross between the Veela and the mermaid, similar in many ways except the pronounced blood-lust_

 _The Kiss of a Siren, however rare, will keep you alive underwater and grant you the ability to breathe for a short while._

Beneath it was a drawing that Thana herself had drawn, what she hadn't told Newt was that it was a sketch of her mother. The beautiful youthful face, the long hair and elegant tail, everything so familiar

"So you could be immortal?" Thana nodded

"If I returned to live in the sea but I could never leave Newt. I would rather have a short life by his side rather than an eternity without him; it is not a choice," Jacob opened his mouth to speak but before he could Newt appeared and Thana went to help him, avoiding whatever Jacob was about to tell her.

"We could keep him in the case, transfer him back to London and let him live in the magical community?" Newt watched her, not speaking "There must be a way to stop him from being obliviated Newt," Thana had noticed how Newt cared for the baker, a friend. A real friend and she wasn't about to let him leave, not if it would hurt Newt.

"I-," he glanced over her shoulder to see Jacob vanish into the snow territory, to where the obscurus was.

"Merlin's beard," he ran into the enclosure, she followed behind quickly in time to see Jacob approaching it

"Step back," Newt snapped,

"What-?"

"Step away Jacob," Thana warned, swallowing and guiding him out of the enclosure. Newt walked over to the Erumpent enclosure to see her gone.

"We need to get going Newt," she said, staring into the empty land

"Find everyone before they get hurt," he agreed, and Jacob stared between them

"Before they get hurt?" he stuttered, obviously confused. Maybe he hadn't experienced the brutality of human nature, but he had been to war, he had seen what they could do when scared.

"Yes Mr Kowalski, see they're currently in alien terrain surrounded by millions of the most vicious creatures on the planet," Thana remembered what they had done to her, the white scars around her wrists where she had been shackled and the thin scars that traced her beautiful flesh.

"Humans," She supplied, her voice shook slightly. She remembered what it was to be muzzled, to be scared and alone. She reached up to brush the tiny scars across her high cheekbones where the muzzle had sliced.

Newt reached out and took her shaking hand in his own, she swallowed deeply but started to calm at the gentle touch. She took a few steps towards him, seeking comfort in the warmth of his body. He pulled her against him and folded her against his chest and she could hear his heart beat against her cheek.

His hand reached up to knot in the beautiful locks of golden hair

"So where would you say that a medium sized creature that likes broad open plains, trees, waterholes- that sort of thing- where might she go?" Jacob stared at him,

"In New York city?" he rubbed his cheek, thinking hard

"Yes,"

"Plains?" he shook his head, "Ugh, central park,"

And where is that exactly?" Newt inquired, still holding Thana close to him

"Where is central park?" he said shocked, Thana growled at his tone and twisted in Newts arms to glare at him. Newt just looked at him and Jacob smiled

"Look- I would go and show you but don't you think it's kind of a double cross? The girls take us in, they make us cocoa," he said,

"You do realize that when they see you have stopped sweating they will obliviate you in a heartbeat?" She said, looking at him with steady blue eyes. Jacob noticed how they where the exact colour of the sea.

"What does obliviate mean?" he asks, looking between them, Thana couldn't reign in her temper any longer

"It'll be like you wake up and all memory of magic gone," She hissed at him, fangs bared and face no longer human. Newt trailed a hand around her waist, calming her

"I...I won't remember any of this?"

"No," Newt said gently and Thana felt a spike of sympathy at Jacob's mournful expression

"Alright...yeah, ok...I'll help you," Newt picked up a bucket

"Come on then,"


End file.
